User talk:Silverrr1
Lol Sure Silver :) Did you edit there yet? Silver, you know the person on that website that stole Twisted? MoonShineStar101? They have your name on Wattpad... SILVER Is dat chu? My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 21:10, April 30, 2013 (UTC) What the hell? Scuse mah language, but seriously???!!! And thanks Silver, you're the bestest. Always will be <3 Awesome :) Silver no. As your friend, I simply can't let you do that. No. Just no. I get that I can't possibly understand what you're going through. But please... if I can do anything... SILVER, YOU CANNOT... I'm in tears now. Seriously. No. ~ Rainbear. *dies of sadness* this better be a joke. [[User:Spottedpool599|'I'm Spotty.']][[User blog:Spottedpool599/RP character drawing requests|''' That's not a bad thing']]' to be.' '''NO.....' It's okay.... It'll get better soon. 01:53, May 1, 2013 (UTC) It can't happen. We are all your friends, and looking at me, my sadness is a rotten orbit in the darkness of what is my mind. I will be very sad for you to leave. I wrote a nonhelping poem. I sob in the darkness of dark despair. My happiness won't light up, not one blaze, not one flare. As I long for, sob for the silver shine, No dark, sad paths of mine will entwine. I will miss you, Silver. ~Dark So, you'll never read this. But, if you do, tell me: What good does it do to you, to escape from here, when it's Savanna/Savanah (who, I might add, is in the real world) who's threatening to Jeff the Killer you? We didn't do anything bad to you (at least, I hope we didn't) but please, at least consider returning. I mean, a sound protection from fanfiction.net plagiarism is to screenshot everything you've written and upload them, but... yeah. Well, I'll miss you. At least give Hetalia a chance... 'Cos even though you're gone... I will never forget you Join Moon Clan, please! Hey, Silver. I wish you could stay. Say! Why don't you join Moon Clan? I'd appreciate it if you did! http://moon-clan.wikia.com/wiki/Moon_Clan_Wiki See you there! Luna Tsukino ATTENTION SILVERRR: You have been nominated 7th place in the funny story contest! Nice! BCEngine (talk) 00:55, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh, you're dead, huh? Then how'd you leave a comment on BC's user page, you little faker! [[User:Spottedpool599|'I'm Spotty.']][[User blog:Spottedpool599/RP character drawing requests|''' That's not a bad thing']]' to be.' OMG UR USER PAGE IS BACK TO NORMAL :D WERE YOU HACKED OR SOMETHING! OMG I'M SO GLAD UR BACK <3 [[User:Spottedpool599|'I'm Spotty.]][[User blog:Spottedpool599/RP character drawing requests| That's not a bad thing']]' to be.' 02:20, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Was that anon who signed out on the vacation sign out you? Because if so, please don't add rude things like that. I don't want any other users being offended. However, I am really sad if it was you. I don't want you to leave, but I understand. '''Rainy' User Talk Blog 21:42, May 20, 2013 (UTC) An anon with your IP put a rather abruptly rude message on Vacay Sign Out... they've logged in saying they were Silver before. It's okay, no biggie, but I'd rather you not say things like that. [[User:Rainsplash987|''If our love's insanity,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' why are you my clarity? ']] It's fine, I get it. :) And okay thanks. What the fudge is wrong with that maniac? [[User:Rainsplash987|If our love's insanity,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' why are you my clarity? ']] Seriously. I'm with you. [[User:Rainsplash987|If our love's insanity,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' why are you my clarity? ''']] Hey, Silver!Will you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! come back to Wolf RP? Everyone misses you. Meerkats123 (talk) 01:12, June 6, 2013 (UTC)